


Accidentally Bambi'd

by EffingEden



Category: Fantasia 2000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it started and almost ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Bambi'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tigriswolf).



> From comment_fic; Fantasia 2000, the buck&the sprite, how it all began

It started, as it always did, with a bang. Crisp and solid and final. Then there was a faint, smoky bite in the air. A hint of terror, a waft of Man.

They left, taking the once graceful, sleek form that had so willingly waded into her icemelt pool, ceasing the deep breath that had so many times woke her from winter’s grasp, dimming the bright, curious eyes that had watched her draw life to the world.

No one woke her from her deathdeep sleep. Winter lingered. One death meant the doom of hundreds, frozen and starved. All might have perished, had he not survived. Had he not felt her, seeping in her dark cave. So young, he was, so small – but that was lucky, for the pool had frozen and a stag full grown would have not made it inside.

He sang his not-yet-deep, not-yet-brassy call, his misted breath drawing her from slumber.

They mourned the loss of his mother and her companion by thawing the snow and celebrated her with beauty, life and love.


End file.
